<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy duality by EmaZuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380357">Holy duality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro'>EmaZuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Louden Swain - Fandom, Rob Benedict - Fandom, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Concert, F/M, Gen, I guess this is some kind of werid stuff I can't describe, It looks like mary sue fic, Louden Swain - Freeform, One Shot, Rob Benedict - Freeform, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, but I was told it's good so here I go, but it isn't trus tme, idk - Freeform, just read it, some deus ex machina stuff, what tags to use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob Benedict meets a nice girl who happens to be more than he expeted - and definitely more than you expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Benedict/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy duality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Louden+Swain+fans">All Louden Swain fans</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louden Swain finished the sound testing and Billy just left to get something to drink. Billy and Stephen were talking in the back and Rob was standing at the front, repeating one, two three into hic mic. He wasn’t exactly nervous, just the usual stuff. Than he stopped, staring into the darkness of dark empty hall they were going to have concert in, and he knew someone was watching.<br/>“I am sorry, but you can’t be here.” He leaned to mic and said politely.<br/>“Oh, I am working here.” Answered the person standing there, obviously female. She stepped out of darkness into the light and smiled at Rob – and there was something familiar yet strange in it. <br/>Rob smiled back at her – she must’ve been just a bit younger than her and she looked a bit like his female version. Black hair, glasses, she was shorter than him and she had those pearl blue eyes staring at him.<br/>“Oh, uhm, ah.” Rob was staring at her, not able to say anything. There was something on her…<br/>“I am your fan, though. My favourite is Amazing.” She smiled while walking to him.<br/>Rob blushed a bit and smiled. He wrote that one after his stroke and it was still deep down in his heart – that feeling that there must be something more than this.<br/>“that’s my favourite too, miss…”<br/>Woman smiled. “Call me Shirley.”<br/>“Shirley.” He winked at her. She really was something special.<br/>“I am also… not really a fan, but I like your work at Supernatural. Your way of acting God is…”<br/>“Blasphemic.” He laughted. She smiled a bit, nodded. <br/>“Well, that too. But what I wanted to say was interesting.”<br/>Billy returned back with few bottles. “Hey, Rob, stop looking for wife number two and get your ass here! We’ve got work to do.”<br/>Rob turned around. “Shut up!” he laught friendly. Than he turned back to Shirley. “Are you going to be there at concert?”<br/>She nodded. “Like I said. I am a fan.”<br/>_____</p>
<p>
  <em>I know one of these days bad habits will kill me<br/>That sooner or later we all must pay our debts<br/>No one is immune to the maker no matter<br/>How sorry<br/>No matter how safe<br/>No matter how lucky you are<br/>The landlord needs the rent<br/>But as I lay in my hospital bed<br/>There's not a moment that I regret</em>
</p>
<p>She was there, standing at the back of the hall. He couldn’t see her because of spotlights. But she was there, listening, mumbling the lyrics and smiling. He really was nice guy – exactly as she expected.<br/>She stayed there after concert ended, watching them packing their stuff. Rob noticed her, jumped off the stage and walked to her, than he sang.<br/><em>“I been looking for you, looking for me<br/>Your show is almost over<br/>Gotta wait another week<br/>Here we go<br/>I been holding out, cause you're holding the key<br/>Is it cool if I come over<br/>And see if you're into me</em><em>”</em></p>
<p><em><br/></em>He winked at her. She smiled. “It’s absolutely cool, mr. Benedict.”<br/>“Rob.” He smiled at her. “What would you say to glass of anything? I don’t drink, but..”<br/>“Rob, have you proposed yet?” Michael yelled and all three musicians laughted. Rob just rolled his eyes. <br/>“Please, ignore them.”<br/>She smiled. “I will have a glass of water with you than.”</p>
<p>They had Sprite and apple juice for her. Talked a lot. Actually it went pretty well. Not that Rob would try to pick her up – picking up one night stands was never his style – but he liked her. She obviously liked him. <br/>They gave each other phone number. Changed some other type of contact.<br/>“I should sleep.” He smiled.<br/>“Of course, you should. You human need it.”<br/>Rob laughted. She really was a funny girl, in that good meaning of the word. “Yeah, we need it. And what are you, if I can ask.”<br/>She looked him ito the eyes and answered, deadly serious. “I am the God, Rob.”<br/>He stared at her and than blinked. “You should’ve been actress. That was really good. I’ll remember that tone for the nest season of…” He stopped. She was staring at him, not even smirking. There was something in his eyes…<br/>“And you should’ve died. Back there when you got the stroke. But I heard you. Praying to see your kids once more.”<br/>“This ain’t funny.” He frowned. He joked about his stroke a lot but this was far over what would even Dick said and Dick was his best friend.<br/>“It’s not supposed to be.” She kept staring at him. “I just wanted to see you. Talk to you. Know if I did right. And like I said, you did really good job in Supernatural.”<br/>Rob would laught, but he didn’t. She wasn’t lying, he knew it, deep inside he knew it was true. He just gasped for the air with feeling like he was about to have his second stroke. Not able to talk. Or move. He <em>felt</em> her presence.<br/>“Anyway, now you know how to act the finale series. Be decent.” She smiled a bit and finished her juice, than stood up.<br/>After that, she disappered. Rob would’ve sworn to, well, her, that she did it the exactly  same way as him in the end of season 5.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>